From The Ashes
by NexusOfTheKeys
Summary: When a new threat menaces the world, the Gaang reuntites to combat it. But fate is not always what it seems, and a new enemy who was once a friend could be the end of the world as they know it. Will the Avatar rise to the challenge, or be knocked from the sky? Sukka, Tuko and Kataraang for sure, possibly some other pairings later. Rated T for combat and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first ATLA fanfic, so please don't hate me if I suck too badly! *le cringe*

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters canon to ATLA.

Introduction

The man was floating throughout nothingness, his dark hair cascading out around his head like a shadowy halo. He did not know how long he had been this way, for in this place time had no meaning. He had few memories, and what he did have was hazy: a slightly smirking girl holding on to his arm, her dark eyes smiling up at him; a terrifying figure in dark red armor making a woman scream while a young boy cowered in the corner; and twin swords, slightly curved being held out to him by a portly old man with laugh lines around his eyes. What could these memories mean, the man wondered as he drifted throughout the void. Are these memories mine? Who was the old man? What was the significance of the smirking girl? These questions troubled him slightly, but not much; they were insignificant gnats barely disrupting a serene nothingness that held the man tightly. The other memory, however, affected the man deeply. For some reason, whenever it rushed through his head he felt both a surge of desire and a pang of fear alongside a feeling of helplessness that simply would not go away. Emotions in the void were like sparrows, fleetingly there one moment, gone the next, but these strange feelings refused to fade. The man could not help but wonder: was he the boy in the scene, the imposing figure, or something else entirely? As he drifted and pondered, the man became more and more agitated, finally opening his deep eyes and screaming for answers. He screamed to whatever depths of the void there may be, unintelligibly shouting both a challenge and a desperate cry for help. He screamed and screamed until he couldn't anymore, and finally broke down and began to quietly sob, woefully unaware of the dark presence behind him.

"Why are you crying, child?" The silvery black-velvet voice startled the man, causing him to wipe away his tears and look up into a strange pale face.

"I can't remember who I am," the man choked out, "and I don't know what I want. I can't exist this way any longer!" And with that, the man's eyes welled up with tears and began to close, heralding to the creature that the man was once more about to break down.

"Oh, my child, none but I know who any in this emptiness are," the voice crooned, causing the man to snap his tearstreaked head up out of his hands. "Only I have any power that has substance here."

"Will you tell me who I am, what I stood for? What these stupid infernal memories mean? I can't take much more of this!" The man begged of the creature, prostrating himself before its shadowy form.

The creature seemed to think on this for a moment, its face giving nothing away. "It is possible, my child," it said, "but as of this moment, I have no reason to. Why should I give you what you so desperately want? What could an insignificant worm like you possibly do for someone like me?"

Without hesitation, the man uttered, "Anything you would ask, my lord. Please, I am your humble servant."

"Well, well well, aren't we hasty, my child? Anything could be an awful lot. However, your willingness will be rewarded. Watch." The creatures spindly dark form seemed to grow even blacker than it already was, a shadowy light illuminating it's ghastly features. "You were powerful in life, child," the creature said. "Many followed you, at one point the Avatar himself sought your counsel and aided you however he could. You could be quite useful to me..." The creature continued to glow pensively, seemingly lost in thought. "My child," it finally spoke in its slick shadowy tone, "I have a proposition for you. I will tell you who you are if you pledge to help me further my own ends on the mortal plane."

"Yes, my lord, THANK YOU, MY LORD!" the man cried, leaping to his feet with tears of joy running down his face. "I am yours to direct, master, as you see fit."

"Then remember who you are, my child," the creature said, touching its misshapen forehead to the man's. A silver-black aura formed around them both, and the nothingness around them vibrated with the power as phantom winds began to blow, a low moan echoing from the depths beneath them. Suddenly, the man collapsed, and the void grew incredibly still around the two, as if the very emptiness was holding it's breath.

"My child, arise." The creature commanded, and the man rose, with a new fire raging behind his eyes. The man bowed low to the ground, and said "I hold to my promise, master. I am yours alone."

"Good," the figure purred, its dark figure blurring and sharpening as it bent down to the man's face. "Do you know who you are, my son?"

"Yes, my lord," the man said, one side of his face darkening slightly. "I know who I once was."

Seemingly amused by the man's slightly dark countenance, the figure chuckled. "And what do you want, child?"

The man's voice grew hard, and the fire behind his eyes darkened hotly. Staring into his master's face, he said one word: "Vengeance."

R&R


	2. Ch 1: Who He Left Behind

(A/N) Hey guys, Nexus here! If you are reading this, it means that my prologue wasn't crap and you want to know more :D Special thanks to Dontcare001 who was my first review and was extremely complimentary to my writing style. He/She/It is awesome! Anyway, without further ado, here is the first real chapter of From the Ashes.

From The Ashes

Ch. 1: Who He Left Behind

Aang breathed in through his nose slowly, savoring the smells of burning incense and cool crisp evening air. Holding the scents in his head, the young Avatar exhaled powerfully, causing a slight breeze to waft through the air, mixing with the natural wind currents of the Southern Air Temple. Repeating the exercise a few times, Aang felt the effects of his meditation begin to take hold; first his head felt like it was swelling, building a gentle pressure behind his eyes. He felt his chi begin to flow from his extremities to the base of his spine and trickle up his arrow tattoos, causing them to tingle and glow. Aang felt an onrush of power as the chi passed through each of his chakras on their journey, finally culminating in his forehead, causing his Third Eye to open. A blue aura added its light to Aang's luminescent tattoos, gently swirling around the teen's skin and clothes until it formed the ghostly image of the meditating boy; Avatar Aang had entered the Spirit World.

Gazing down at his still-meditating body, Aang smiled. He always got a kick out of watching his mortal form; it let him pretend that he was the air that he both breathed and bended, granting life and power to every living creature on earth. It was a trick that he had learned from his friend Huu, the swamp-bender, that let him feel connected to the world he was sworn to protect. After a few seconds, Aang's smile faded and took on a more serious look. He stopped observing the inhale-exhale cycle that was his meditation and instead floated up to the top of the Temple. Gently alighting down on the cracked slate tiles, Aang looked gazed at the horizon surrounding him. For miles around, all you could see was the mountains that encased his home and the purple-black sky, illuminated by the Moon's soft silver light and the star's seemingly random glints. Aang was sure he was the only human for miles, and certainly the one with the best view; the vista from atop the Temple was exhilarating. He was sure Katara-

Katara.

Aang hadn't seen his beloved for weeks, instead trying to drown the emptiness with onion and banana juice. Staring off into the distance, the young Airbender thought about what had happened since the war ended.

_Four Months Ago_

_"_Haha, yeah!" A jubilant Aang slid down the tightly packed snow atop a penguin with a long-suffering look on its face, closely followed by another penguin supporting a 16 year-old girl. Looking back, Aang saw his pursuer and got a wicked grin on his face. "Catch me if you can, Katara!" he called back, causing her to blue eyes to sparkle competitively.

"What do you mean, if?" Katara called back teasingly. "You have slowed down a lot, Mr. I-Saved-The-World-From-The-Fire-Nation! It's only a matter of feet until I'm in front of you!" And indeed that seemed to be the case. The distance between the two was closing rapidly, to the point where if he chose to, Aang could lean back and brush Katara's silky brown hair out of her face...

Shaking his head, Aang's face once again formed itself into a familiar mischevious expression. "That's where you're wrong, Katara!" he shouted in reply. Letting go of the penguin's coarse black hair with one hand, he made a complex-looking hand gesture and caused a burst of air to jettison out of his palm, forcing him forward- and Katara back. "Aang you cheaterrrr!" she yelled, her voice fading as Aang shot away from her down the tunnels. Chuckling to himself, Aang once more faced forward and concentrated on riding the penguin. Suddenly the ice in front of him cracked, causing both Aang and his penguin to fall into the frigid water.

"Gyatso's mustache!" Aang sputtered loudly as he floundered in the water. He realized that he could hear an approaching noise: the sound of slick coarse fur sliding against damp ice. Chuckling sinisterly, Aang sank down in the water and waited for Katara to come close enough. As the sound grew nearer, Aang began shivering with anticipation (or maybe that was hypothermia...). When he could wait no longer, Aang water-bent his way upward, shooting out of the crevice like an arrow from a bow.

"HA!" he yelled, spreading out his arms and legs like a demented starfish. Time seemed to stop for a moment as Aang looked into Katara's surprised face, and Aang silently congratulated himself of a highly successful prank. Then he noticed that Katara's arms were moving, rippling fluidly, and he groaned to himself. _Maybe I should have thought this through a little more.._ He thought as a freezing sensation crept up his torso. _Yep, definitely should have thought this through..._

Time restarted as Aang, now frozen in a block of ice, hit the ground behind a still sliding penguin. "Sorry Aang," a half laughing, half mortified Katara yelled as she sped off into the distance. "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"Katara you cheaterrrr!" Aang howled, a tremble in his voice that was either laughter or frostbite. "Well that worked a lot better in my head," he said to himself as the cold set in. "Well, better get moving!" Aang used water bending to turn his mini-glacier around so he was facing the way he had come. Taking a deep breath, he sneezed, and rocketed down the ice tunnel.

Ten minutes later, a giant chunk of ice erupted from a hole in the side of a glacier, skittering against the frozen beach below and startling a pack of leopard-seals. If one of the striped hybrid animals had understood English, it would have heard an extremely cold Avatar shouting through chattering teeth, "HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!" The frigid winter wind blew Aang's cheeks out like billowing sails, bringing tears to his eyes. Suddenly, the glacier cracked in half and stopped moving, making the Last Airbender fly forward and land headfirst into a pile of snow.

Katara smiled slightly and unclenched her fists, allowing the fractured iceberg to fall to the ground as Aang sat up in the snowpile. "Ok, that was SO much fun!" he cheered as Katara came over to check on him. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," she remarked, smirking as she examined him. "Can we do that instead next time?!" Aang begged eagerly. "You have to try that, Katara!" Satisfied that the savior of the world was unharmed, Katara sighed and chuckled good naturedly. "Somehow I think you came away with the wrong lesson learned, Aang."

Sheepishly, Aang looked her in the eyes. "Oh, yeah... sorry I cheated and then tried to scare you, Katara. I am very sorry and it will never happen again," he said solemnly with what he thought was a serious expression on his face.

"Oh, cut it out, Aang," she chuckled. "You and I both know you are only sorry you got in trouble." Aang looked at her, full of righteous indignation, before starting to crack up. "Yeah," he giggled, "You're probably right." He laid back in the snow. "Look at the clouds," he said. "Do you remember when we were trying to save that village by shaping them, Katara?"

"Yeah," Katara said, laying down next to him. "It was so pretty that day..."

Aang looked over at her, slowly working up the courage to say what needed to be said. "Katara..."

"Or when we were fighting Azula in the crystal caverns below Ba Sing Se. That was gorgeous, at least it would have been if I wasn't scared..."

Aang tried again. "Katara..."

She continued along her train of thought, oblivious of the boy next to her. "Or even when we were traveling through the tunnel of Omashu, the glowing gems on the ceiling.."

Aang remembered that day vividly. He listened to his instincts and leaned over and kissed Katara softly on the mouth, gently merging his lips with hers. After an eternity that only lasted a few seconds, they broke apart, their separate hearts beating as one. Looking deep into her eyes, Aang said "Katara, I'm leaving."

Katara said nothing; her face said it for her. "Aang, no! Why?"

Aang took a deep breath and answered her. "I'm going to go to the Southern Air Temple and try and find out if any Airbenders made it out alive."

Katara's eyes softened. "Aang, the Air Massacre happened over a hundred years ago. I know it's hard to accept, but-"

"Katara, if it was your family, your village, wouldn't you want to be sure?" Silence. Aang gathered what little remained of his courage and said what was on his mind, what he had wanted to ask: "Come with me."

Reeling back, Katara stuttered. "Aa- Aang..."

The streams of desperation deep inside him had opened up, and now nothing could slow it. "I know it might not be how you wanted to spend your time after the war was over, but while we were traveling I started to have these feelings for you and I don't want to leave you, I care about you to much and-"

"Aang, I know, I feel the same way, but..."

Aang felt a pit open in his gut, sucking away all his hope. "You aren't coming with me, are you?" It wasn't a question that she needed to answer with her words; her once sparkling eyes were dull with unshed tears. "Aang, I wish I could, but I can't... my people need me here. Please try to understand, the rebuilding-"

Aang cut her off. "It's ok, Katara. I knew you wouldn't come. I shouldn't have asked, we both have separate responsibilities," he said, staring at the ice that had once brought such enjoyment to them both. "I should go." He brought a wooden bison-shaped whistle to his face, summoning Appa.

Katara stared at the young man before her, her heart breaking. "I-"

"Please, Katara, just don't," Aang said, still avoiding her eyes. "Tell the people at the village that I said goodbye, I'll be back when... when I've found some answers." And with that cryptic comment, the last Airbender sprang into the air, landing softly in a fully-packed saddle atop his best and most loyal friend. "Good luck, Katara. I'll miss the time we spent together. Appa, yip..." he trailed off, unable to finish the phrase. In a choked voice, Aang huskily murmured, "Let's go home, buddy." And with that, the two turned and headed north into the distance, leaving behind a Water Tribe master with tears streaming down her face.

_Present Time_

Aang held his head in his hands, his body shaking with silent sobs. Raising his face once more to the black horizon, he stared south toward the girl he left behind. "I thought I had let you go," He murmered, his glowing form pulsing steadily with his heartbeat. Turning his head to the crescent moon, Aang yelled, "Someone, please! Help me! I don't know what to do anymore! Please! Please." Suddenly Aang felt a hand on his ethereal shoulder. Turning around, he stared into the face of an old man with a long silver beard and hair in a topknot. "I regret your relationship problems, young Avatar, but we have other troubles," the man said, his eyes shining a bright blue.

Aang stumbled back, his eyes widening as he whispered the man's name: "Roku.."


	3. Ch 2: Back at The Village

(A/N) Hey Guys, Nexus here! So I was reading through my reviews and I realized- I ONLY HAVE FOUR OF THEM! Granted, that's three more than the last time I checked on them, but still! I have become an ADDICT for people judging my story and now crave it along with Ty Lee (although not on the same level ;p). So, if you liked what I have written so far, please review or PM me what you think. That really gets my creative juices flowing and helps me squeeze out chapters faster, so you help me and I will do my best to reciprocate :) Anywho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own any characters, places or situations canon to Avatar: The Last Airbender. HOWEVER, I reserve the right to let my imagination play with them:)

From The Ashes

Chapter 2: A Visit From the Fire Lord

"Okay, men, when I say three, lift! One, two, three!" The men of the Southern Water Tribe strained against the heavy mammoth-shark tusk, their muscle popping as they did their best to heave the dense white pole on top of two blue-white columns of ice. The leader, a man named Hakoda, seemed to push hardest, giving his all for the men that he led. With a great heave, the deed was done; the giant piece of ivory topped the doorway into the newly-built Southern Water Palace. The men cheered loudly and clapped each other on the back, reveling in their small victory. Hakoda grinned at his men, meeting each of their proud stares. "Okay, men, we did a good job here. You have all earned a short break. Meet back here in an hour and we will get started on the next building!" The men didn't grumble at the promise of more work; instead they bolted off to do whatever they wanted to do during their brief respite. He saw men duck into huts and lodges constructed of ice and compacted snow, probably to beg their wives and mothers for something to eat, while others talked amongst themselves and flirted with passing women. Looking around, Hakoda even saw a couple disappear behind a snowdrift, one dressed in green ceremonial armor while the other wore a loose blue tunic. Rolling his eyes, Hakoda beckoned over one of his men, a man named Endu, and signaled to tip the drift over. With a grin on his face, Endu complied and was rewarded with the yelps of the couple as the freezing snow came into contact with bare skin. Hakoda laughed, a big broad sound straight from his belly and called over to the flailing figures.

"Ok there, Sokka? Thought you and your lady friend might need some cooling down," he chortled as the disgruntled young man shook the snow out of his hair. "Oh, ha ha, Dad. Very funny," grumbled Sokka, his teeth clacking together. Looking to the Kyoshi warrior next to him, he asked in a tender sappy voice, "You ok, Suki-wooky?"

Laughing as she wiped the snow off of her face, Suki gave her boyfriend a gentle shove back into the snow. "Don't call me that, Sokka, you only talk like that to your boomerang. Anyway, we kind of deserved it. Behind a snowdrift isn't really the best place for spending time together, anyway. What we need-" -she sent a glare in Hakoda's direction- "-is our own hut."

At this an ancient-looking old woman limped over to the couple, a disapproving look on her face but a twinkle in her eye,"And what, allow you two to dishonor this tribe even more than you already are? Great Spirits, boy, you aren't even engaged!"

Sokka turned an interesting shade of maroon. "Gran-gran! I asked Suki to marry me weeks ago, it isn't my fault that her village won't recognize the engagement! Besides, I-" he puffed out his chest "am a grown man now, a hero of the 100 Year War! I have statues and poems glorifying my great deeds all over the world, and my own tribe won't let me build a stinking ice hut!"

Suki doubled over in laughter. "Really, Sokka?" She snorted. "Statues all over the world? Last I checked there was only that sculpture of you getting the crap kicked out of you by Ty Lee in Ba Sing Se." Sokka deflated. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody about that," he grumbled as his father and grandmother roared with mirth. Calming down, Hakoda spoke to his son. "Relax, boy, you will get your hut soon. We just have to figure out your marital troubles first." Chuckling to himself, he continued, "I remember when Kya and I- eaurgh!" Hakoda was cut off by a large bird alighting on his shoulder.

"Hawky!" cried Sokka, rushing toward his pet and immediately forgetting his grumpiness. "Where have you been, buddy? I sent you to Zuko ages ago!" Hawky let out a loud screech, causing Hakoda to wince. "Uh, son, do you know this chicken?" Both Hawky and Sokka immediately turned and glared at him. "Dad," Sokka said through clenched teeth, "Hawky is not a chicken. He is, as his name implies, a HAWK, and a pretty darn good one!" The proud-looking bird of prey uttered a low caw, seemingly affirming Sokka's claim. Taking Hawky from his father's shoulder, he continued. "Hawky brought a letter to Zuko for me asking for some more messenger hawks so we could reaffirm contacts with the outside world." No sooner had the words left Sokka's mouth than a flock of hawks began landing on Hakoda's head and shoulders, causing the older chief to lose his balance and fall to the ground in a bundle of cursing and feathers. Oblivious to his father's problem, Sokka noticed instead a scroll attached to his pet's leg. "Hey, it looks like Zuko sent me a letter!" he said, unattaching a scroll from Hawky's outstretched leg. Turning to his girlfriend, Sokka asked, "Hey Suki, you wanna take a look at- this?" he trailed off, noticing his girlfriend holding her stomach in laughter as she stood next to an equally amused Gran-Gran, watching Hakoda be mobbed by messenger hawks. "Sorry Dad!" Sokka called sheepishly. "They probably smell seal jerky!"

"Damn birds!" came a muffled voice from Hakoda, hiding his head in his jerkin. "Will the Fire Nation never leave me alone?!"

Laughing to himself, Sokka turned back to his scroll and unrolled it, his focused blue eyes narrowing as they scanned the silk paper. A grin spread across his face. "I guess not, dad!" he shouted out, whooping for joy. "This humble Water Tribe village is going to be visited by the Fire Lord himself!"

Zuko leaned against the iron railing of the Imperial Escort Ship, watching the horizon move and change like the currents they were crossing. It had been years since he had last visited the South Pole, and he hadn't exactly left it on the best of terms. Inwardly cringing, Zuko remembered how he had destroyed half of the village. Hopefully the Water Tribe wouldn't hold a grudge.

"It would appear that you are thinking deep thoughts, my lord," a voice behind him rumbled. "Is there anything I can do to advise you, the great hero and ruler?"

Zuko turned, a look of annoyance spreading itself across his scarred face. "Uncle, I've already told you, I don't want you to act like I am better or wiser than you. Even if I am Fire Lord now, that's no reason to-" he broke, realizing that he was being teased. "Very humourous," he said in a monotone, a grin playing over his mouth. "I see you still amuse yourself with tormenting your poor nephew."

Iroh chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with poking a little fun at one another now and again. It keeps us human. Besides, how many times have you called me a stupid old man?" he grunted as he sat on the metal deck of the ship, holding a cup of steaming tea. Zuko looked as if he was going to say something, but bit it back and just grinned at his oldest companion. "I guess you have a point there. I was quite disrespectful to you. My most sincere apologies." He bowed his head, doing his best not to break his serious facade with a broad grin.

"Forgiven and forgiven again, Zuko. I hold no grudges." Iroh waved a careless hand, spraying sparks from his fingertips into the air like deviant fireflies. "How could you not be repentant of offending a distinguished old gentleman like me?" he said sagely as he brought his cup to his mouth. Iroh took a small sip, and almost immediately spit it out, his eyes bulging as he wiped at his tongue. "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

Zuko couldn't maintain his poker face at this and a laugh escaped from his lips like a bird from a cage. "You should have seen your face, Uncle!" he howled, clutching his stomach. "You looked like a moose-lion who got his tail stepped on!"

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "That was a cruel trick, Zuko. However, I am curious to know how you superheated my tea without an open flame," he said, a grudging smile upon his face.

Zuko wiped his eyes as he explained. "Aang taught me that flame is just the esscence of heat. So, I took some heat from the engine with firebending and put it in your tea without you even noticing. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Indeed, nephew, that was impressive," Iroh said, his brown eyes glinting, "But it will not be without retaliation! The Dragon of the West will have his petty vengeance!" The old portly firebender through back his head and laughed maniacally as Zuko sweatdropped. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a deep bass rumbling.

"Southern Water Tribe village, dead ahead!" crowed the helmsman from his post as he once again sounded his horn. Zuko could barely keep the happiness from his voice: "Uncle, hold that thought," he said, his amber eyes glowing. "We have other priorities!"

(A/N) Ok, hopefully I managed to stay in character with the dialogue. Haven't really done much before, so it probably isn't the best; feel free to give me pointers if you want!

Anywho, I know that Zuko was slightly out of character; in the show he isn't really portrayed as happy, but I'd like to think that he would relax after the war ended. I also like the idea of a prank war between Iroh and Zuko; they are both devious and I think it could lead to some funny scenes. Anyway, to those who have reviewed so far, thank you so much! To those who haven't, shame on you! Lol, just kidding :) Seriously, though, I need reviews!

Nexus

R&R


End file.
